lukefarrellfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred O'Brien Goes Fourth
|ratings= 7.0/10 |country= United States |language= English |time=1 hour and 42 minutes 1:42:32 |distributor =Walt Disney Pictures LOL Productions |release = April 20, 2015 |budget=$54 million |gross = $220.7 million }} Fred O'Brien Goes Fourth (stylized as FЯED O' BЯIEN GOES FOURTH / FЯED O' BЯIEN 4) as the fourth in the Fred O'Brien film series. It's also directed by a star, Lukester Farrell bring Fred O'Brien to the big screen from the first film. Another film, Fred O'Brien Five, Danny Antonucci will be choose to Director and with a separate story from the original trilogy by _____, _____, and _____, is planned for a 2020 release. Plot Fred O'Brien and his mother witnesses a mob crime, the police hide him as a housekeeper in a traditional convent where he has trouble fitting in. Cast and characters * Lukester Farrell as Fred O'Brien, The main agnolist * TBA as Peter Benedict, the leader of the Criminal who was after Fred. * TBA as Alice Ribbons * TBA as Burton Jernigan * TBA as Earl Unger * Michael Hutchinson as Willard, Fred's new best friend * __________ as Terry, Fred's new best friend * Paul Johansson as Tom Fuller, the order of the rich family. * Lori Singer as Lisa Fuller, the order of the rich family. * Charlbi Dean Kriek as Jamie Fuller, the older daughter, a bad girl and discover she have feelings for Fred. * Maire Nichols as Emily Fuller, the middle daughter and a cheerleader. * Jack & Jake Bussel as Louis Fuller, the Fuller littlest brother. * Siobhan Fallon Allen as Fred's Mom * Manilla Monet as Bertha, Fred's best friend * Jake Weary as Kevin, Fred's Enemy * John Cane as Fred's Dad * TBA as Dwag Production The Rumors thinking to make another sequel film. Lukester tweet on website say that he loves to do that. Lukester will put Fred O'Brien return in theaters again like in the first film. Lukester decide to director the film himself and star himself for the first time. Filming and Location Principal photography began on March 8, 2014, in Los Angeles, California and Orange County California. The filming complete in June 5, 2014. The film was shot in Los Angeles, California and Orange County California. Music Farrell chose of Zimmer's team at Remote Controller Production Studio. Lukester choose Nick Glennie-Smith to score it. He was accept to score the film. Trivia * The film will Director by an actor, Lukester Farrell for the first time. * Danny Antonucci will producer the film along with Michael Giarraputo and Tim Harrey. * Working title ** Fred O'Brien Goes Fourth ** Fred O'Brien 4 ** Fred O'Brien The Fourth ** Fred O'Brien 4: Saving the Day ** Fred O'Brien 4: Goes Undercover ** Fred O'Brien: The Ultimate Movie ** Fred O'Brien Goes Undercover: The Movie * Nick Glennie-Smith will Score the film. Sequel On April 30, 2015, Lukester decide to retire for Fred O'Brien, But he said he'll do the another Fred O'Brien Fifth. The Fifth will be the final of Fred O'Brien Franchise. Link Category:Action film Category:Comedy film Category:Family film Category:The Movie Category:Disney Movie